The Rookie Chronicles: Between the Sheets
by Obsidian Labs
Summary: An erotic extension of The Rookie Chronicles. The Rookie spends most of his time kicking everyone's ass on the battlefield, but from time to time he manages to get laid. All those fade-to-black moments in The Rookie Chronicles are now being thrown into sharp focus and examined in detail. I guess you could call this a Halo lemon. So, warning, contains mature content.
1. Veronica

_**-The Rookie Chronicles-  
****Between the Sheets**_

A Chronicle of Sexual Exploits by Obsidian Labs

_**FOREWORD: **So...I feel the need to make this little foreword at the beginning to explain a few things. Mainly because people sometimes get confused whenever I post across multiple profiles. First, and foremost, I am, in fact, Obsidian Productions. I wrote The Rookie Chronicles. Secondly, this is a work, entirely, of erotica._

_In case anyone is reading this that has **not** read The Rookie Chronicles, allow me to explain. There is another story in the Halo section called The Rookie Chronicles, which is basically a story following the main character of Halo 3: ODST, the unnamed, silent protagonist, the Rookie. It gives him a voice, a face, a name and a past, starting with his not so humble beginnings in the Battle of New Jerusalem and following his career through Halo 3 and beyond._

_Every now and then, in that story, the Rookie has sex. Due to the fact that I keep the Rookie at a T rating for increased exposure, it's always a fade-to-black kind of affair. But I like writing sex scenes. It's fun. So I've taken it upon myself to show those sex scenes. To get the full effect of these scenes, I suggest reading The Rookie Chronicles._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**One  
**-Veronica-_

_**Takes Place Between  
****Chapter 21 & 22**_

Jason was exhausted.

He was leaning heavily on Veronica, who was giggling and leading him through the too-bright corridors of _Cairo Station_. They could have been drunk, and Jason certainly felt like it. Drunk with battle fatigue, anyway.

"You did _great_, Jason. Fuck, even _I_ believed your story. Glad to know that mouth is good for more than eating pussy," she said, her words slurred slightly. Jason had seen this kind of exhaustion before, had felt it often. Right after a long, in-depth 'experience' in the field, killing dozens of bad guys and running for what felt like hours and days and weeks...

"So I went down on you that first night?" he asked.

"Oh _yes_, you did for like ten minutes. God it was fucking _amazing_...and I am most certainly going to return the favor as soon as we get back to my cabin. Which is right...about...here." She stopped in front of one of the dozens of doors that lined the corridors. She fumbled with the palm-reader.

"I am gonna suck your dick like you've _never_ been sucked before," she said. The door chimed and slid open. The pair of them stumbled into the cool, dim environment of her bedroom. The living quarters were lavish, compared to what Jason had grown used to over the past few months. It was comparable to a studio apartment. Veronica shifted and pushed Jason towards the king-sized bed in the corner. He tripped over a pile of clothes and landed with a grunt on the mattress.

"Shit, Veronica, you've got one of those...those memory mattresses, right? It's hard, but it's soft. _Love_ this shit. You _never_ see shit like this in _my_ living quarters," Jason murmured. He rolled over onto his back, stared at Veronica. She was unbuttoning her uniform shirt.

"_You'll_ be hard soon," she replied, then laughed. She shrugged out of the dress shirt and pulled off the white, form-fitting tank top beneath in one smooth motion. Jason watched her work, almost mesmerized. She reached behind her, unclasped her bra and let it drop in a manner that had nothing to do with seduction and everything to do with lust.

"Holy _shit_, those are the best tits I've seen in years," he said. Veronica, who had been working on unbuttoning her pants, glanced up at him and burst out laughing. He watched her firm, pale breasts jiggle as she laughed.

"You really know how to compliment the ladies, Jason," she said, chuckling. Jason grinned stupidly, still fixated on her breasts.

"Hey...keep laughing, it looks good on you." She laughed again, harder this time, then went back to work unbuttoning her pants.

"Christ, I'm going to need a fucking crowbar and a bottle of lube to get out of these things...fucking dress uniforms," she muttered as she peeled her pants off.

"I'd say it's worth it...you fill out to those pants really nicely." Veronica kicked the pants away, now clad in only her panties. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So, you like the ladies who's thighs touch together, hmm?"

"Fuck yes...turn around. I've been wanting to get a good look at your bare ass ever since I caught sight of it." Veronica laughed again, but did as he asked. She turned around, bending over slightly, as she slid her panties off.

"Holy shit..." Jason whispered. Veronica had a thicker build than most of the woman Jason had seen. That's what helped lend her a certain unique kind of beauty. She rolled her panties down her thick, round ass. Jason admired the pale, smooth skin there, wanted to grab it while taking her from behind. She turned around slowly, giving him a wonderful view of her well maintained body. She began walking towards him, her hips swaying seductively.

"Off with the clothes," she said, her voice low and sultry. Jason found his hands moving to obey. He shed his shirt, kicked off his boots. As Veronica began to crawl onto the bed, he scooted back until his head was resting on the pillow. Veronica kept coming forwards on her hands and knees until she was on top of him, her large breasts hanging above him. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but she leaned forward and kissed him.

He felt the wet press of her lips, felt them part, felt her tongue sliding in, probing, twining with his own. Jason moaned and ran his hands over as much of her soft, warm body as he could. He reached in between them, cupping her breasts in his hands, feeling the soft press of her nipples against his palms. He squeezed them briefly, then released them, reaching around to her back and sliding down until he was groping her ass.

Veronica chuckled, the smile on her lips breaking their contact.

"You _really_ wanna fuck me, don't you?" she asked, teasing him with her tongue, licking his lips.

"_Yes_," Jason growled. "It's been...too long." Veronica pushed herself up, took his hands off her ass and placed them on his chest.

"Relax...let me take care of you. You've been through a lot, honey," she whispered. She leaned down, kissed him once more, tenderly, on the lips, then began scooting off of him. Jason felt a wave of apprehension sweep briefly through him as Veronica began to undo his belt, trying to free him of his clothing.

He'd had sex with her once before, he knew that now. But he still couldn't remember the experience...not all of it, anyway. Just flashes. He couldn't remember if she'd been satisfied with him. It had been _years_, after all. Years since-

All thought leaked out of his brain as he felt the hot warmth of her breath, and then the smooth, warm, wetness of her mouth as she enveloped his length with it. He gasped and twitched slightly, groaning in pleasure. Veronica began to bob her head rapidly, her lips moving quickly up and down the length of his dick, coating it in a film of saliva. She sucked as she worked, and his hands found the back of her head.

She batted his hands away as he began to push her head down more. She stopped working for a second, glancing up at him in mild frustration.

"I know what I'm doing, babe," she said, blowing a few loose strands of blonde hair from her face. Jason laughed, weak with lust.

"Yeah...yeah...just keep going..." he managed. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"You boys are so easy to disable..." She slipped his cock back into her mouth and went back to work, bobbing her head more rapidly. Periodically, he felt her tongue flicker across the tip, making him shudder and groan. It was a real struggle to keep his hands to himself, resisting the urge to really fuck her in the mouth.

"Stop, stop," he gasped after several more minutes. Veronica slipped him out of her mouth, glancing up at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I almost finished in your mouth. I think it's time we got to it," Jason replied. Veronica smirked.

"Told you I could do a good job...how do you want me?" Jason responding by sitting up, grabbing her and pushing her down onto her back. She let out a pleasantly startled sound as he got into position, running his hands along her thick thighs. He pushed her legs open, exposing her vagina. He shifted forward into position.

"I...just remembered I don't have any rubbers on me," he said, hating to stop now but knowing he did _not_ want to knock Veronica up.

"I'm on birth control, and we can get you fixed later. It's a simple procedure now...no idea why you haven't had it done already. Now fucking _fuck_ me," she snapped. "I'm wetter than fuck and-" She gasped as he slid into her. Jason began to say something but immediately stopped as he became lost inside of her tight, hot, wetness.

He groaned loudly as their hips met, her pussy accepting his entire length. He began thrusting into her, laying down on top of her and slipping his arms around her. Veronica cried out, gripping his back and panting in his ear in hot, desperate need. He slipped an arm between the small of her back and the bed, gripped the back of her head with his other hand and held her tightly to him as he continued fucking her.

"Yes, _God_. Fuck _yes_! Fuckmefuckmefuckme!" Veronica cried, pressing her hips against him, inviting him deeper. It may have been years since he last remembered having sex, but Jason could feel himself sliding in and out of her with perfect precision. He moaned, his back arching slightly, as he felt her muscles tighten, the drag on his dick incredible as he pounded her. She wrapped her legs around him, clinging to him tightly.

He kept holding her close to him, but let up slightly, bringing his face out of the pillow where it had been buried. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Veronica, I'm sorry, I'm gonna-"

"Fucking finish!" she screamed. "Fill me up!"

Jason stopped holding back and let go completely. She grabbed his head and kissed him, moaning as he thrust hard and deep into her. He began letting off, filling her up with his seed as the orgasm overtook him. He felt his hips twitching in brief bursts as he came in sharp jolts.

"Yes!" Veronica moaned, still staring into his eyes. "Oh, God, I can feel it! It's so much..." She let out a sharp cry of pleasant surprise as he pounded into her one last time, then he let go of the breath he was holding and collapsed bonelessly on top of her. After a second, he gently pulled out and collapsed onto his side.

"Good?" Veronica asked after several seconds of silence, broken only by the pair of them panting.

"Good. Very good," Jason replied sleepily. He yawned. "I hate to be cliché...but I have _got_ to get to sleep." He wiped at his eyes, the lethargy taking firm hold of him now. Veronica smiled and reached over, patting his bicep.

"Relax, Jason. I'm good and fucked and sleepy myself. I don't feel like talking. Just spoon me and we can sleep," she said. Jason let out a sigh of relief. Veronica rolled over, facing away from him. He took a moment to stare at her well-padded, pale ass, then slid up against her and threw an arm protectively over her, tucking his fingers in between her stomach and the bed.

"I love you," he murmured. Veronica touched his arm.

"I love you, too," she whispered.


	2. Misty

_**Two  
**-Misty-_

_**Takes Place Between  
****Chapter 46 & 47**_

She was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.

Misty had shrugged into a tight white t-shirt with no bra that did absolutely nothing to hide her perfect, round, triple-d breasts. After giving him a little show in the back of the club, and making the deal, Misty had told her boss that she was taking off for the night. Jason expected the guy, a burly, bald man with a ridiculous mustache and angry blue eyes, to put up more of a fight. But Misty did something with her fingers, he figured it was code or jive, and the guy had nodded. Probably let him know she was going to whore it out for half a thou creds.

Besides the t-shirt, she wore a little coat and a tiny skirt with no panties that her well-padded ass hung out of. Jason decided she had a body made for fucking. It was night outside, and cold, and she shivered and pressed up against him. He threw an arm around her as she led him back to her apartment. She was painted up in makeup that blackened her eyes, reddened her lips and made her face several shades paler than it should be.

She was one of the most attractive women Jason had ever seen in his life.

He was nervous, afraid even, but very stiff, his pants tight. He was trying to act cooler than he really was. So far, he thought he'd nailed it. Picking up girls in strip clubs, fucking a stripper this hot...it was supposed to be something other guys did. Jason never imagined himself a suave guy, not by any stretch of the imagination. It was something that Veronica always found hilarious about him, how awkward he was.

He felt a coal of anger begin to burn in his chest at the thought of Veronica. He purposefully turned away from that thought, instead reached over and began to grope one of Misty's enormous breasts. She giggled and leaned into him more.

"Can't hardly wait, huh?" she asked. Suddenly, she was looking around, then tugging him. "Here, come on," she whispered. She was leading him towards a nightclub, something called Emergency.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked, his apprehension spiking.

"You'll see, bad boy..." Misty replied, smirking. She led him into the club. The place was all throbbing strobes and pulsing techno. On a dance floor made of tiles that constantly shifted neon colors, a mass of people writhed and twisted to the music. But Misty ignored them, leading him to the bathrooms at the back. She shoved him into the men's room and then locked the door behind them after making sure it was empty.

"What-" But she was kissing him then, pulling her shirt up over her chest, exposing her impressive breasts. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, twining it with his own and he lost himself in her, her smell, her feel. He was groping her ass, lifting the tiny skirt and exposing it, groping the bare, well-padded flesh there.

Suddenly, she broke away, dropped to her knees. She began to dig him out of his pants. Jason felt a sense of unreality as she freed him and stared at it.

"I'm impressed, killer," she said, then licked up the entire length of his dick and, in one smooth motion, enveloping it into her soft, warm, wet mouth. Jason groaned, leaning back against the wall, glad it was there. He felt his legs weaken and fought to keep standing as she began sucking and bobbing her head. Jason put his hand on the back of her head, forcing himself deeper into her mouth, and she took it, not gagging as he hit the back of her throat repeatedly. He groaned again, lost inside of her mouth.

Abruptly, someone banged on the door. He gasped, but Misty kept going, faster and faster. Soon, she grabbed the shaft and worked it, her fist closed tightly around it, as she kept sucking. He couldn't hold on anymore, Jason let go and lost himself completely as he began letting off her in mouth. She kept sucking, sucking him dry, and she took it out of her mouth and smiled up at him when he'd finished.

"You taste good," she said, then licked the tip of his dick. He groaned and shuddered. Then she was up, hurrying over to the sink. Jason put himself away, still reeling from the experience. She studied herself in the cracked mirror, there was still some of his seed on her lips. She licked it away, then drank some of the water, gargled and spit. The banging on the door resumed. She hurried over to him, grabbed his hand and led him out.

"Come on," she said, unlocking the door and shoving past whoever'd been banging on it. She led him out of Emergency, back into the frigid night air.

* * *

"You really are something else," Jason said as she gargled with something more powerful. They were back at her apartment now and she was naked in the bathroom. He was shedding his clothes, preparing for sex. She spat.

"Nothing personal, you know. More for your benefit than mine. I swallowed it all, but, you know, guys want a clean mouth afterward," she said, coming back out of the bathroom. He stared at her, caught up in her beauty. Already, he was hardening again.

"Fine by me," Jason replied. She stood before him then, and he was against struck by how tall she was, almost his height. She pushed him back onto the bed and they shifted until his head laid on the pillow and she was on top of him, kissing him. Her tongue, back again, powerful and probing, as she ran her hands across his chest. He was squeezing her breasts again. They felt real and perfect, her nipples hard pebbles pressing into his palms.

She sat up suddenly, balancing on her knees.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," she instructed. He complied as she stood, and shifted to one side of her broad bed, sitting there, naked and hard. She got down on her knees and took him into her mouth again. He groaned, planting his palms on either side of him, leaning back and enjoying it. She kept at it for several moments before taking it out of her mouth. He glanced down at her, then she grabbed her considerable breasts, set them on either side of his dick, pressed them together and began to slide them up and down his length.

"You are _really_ good at this," he moaned. She smirked up at him.

"You're paying top cred...I want you to get your money's worth. And, like I said, I really do have a thing for war heroes." She kept going like that for a while before making him get back on the bed, lying flat on his back. She straddled him, one knee on either side of him, and reached down between them, grabbing his saliva-coated length.

Jason moaned and arched his back as she began to slide her tight, wet pussy down him. She cried out as he forced himself up into her, leaning forward and placing her hands on his chest. She began to ride him, impaling herself over and over. He lost himself again inside of her, deep inside of her tightly-coiled, heated wetness.

She rode him for he didn't know how long. Time was meaningless when you were fucking. Jason gripped her thick thighs, then her rounded, pale hips, staring up at her porn star tits as they bounced and jiggled in perfect synch with each thrust he made into her. She was crying out, her short, red hair flying as she lost herself in the passion of the sex. She put her hands up behind her head, elbows out, and stared down at him, grinning madly.

"You like that pussy, baby?" she moaned. He could hardly articulate a response. He wanted to let go, wanted to let off inside of her. He was afraid of disappointing her. She seemed to be able to sense his urgent need to orgasm.

"Wait, not yet!" she cried, still riding him. "Don't cum yet, pull out, lemme get down, you get up. Do it on my face," she said, breathless.

"I'm...I'm fixed," Jason managed. "You don't have to worry about-"

"I want your load on my face!" she snapped. He nodded and she hopped off of him. He climbed to his knees as she got down low on her hands and knees, looking up at him. As soon as he was in position, she grabbed him, started jacking him off. It didn't take long. He moaned and hunched forward again as he started letting off, his dick spitted in fits and jerks, his hips thrusting forward slightly with every jolt.

He sprayed his seed across her face, hot, wet, sticky shots of cloudy white goo coating her mouth, her chin, her nose, her cheeks. She smiled, reveling in the physical incarnation of his pleasure, her hand working furiously. When it was over, and he was dry, she leaned forward and she licked the tip again.

She let go and he fell back, naked and sweaty, chest heaving, onto her bed.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"My pleasure," Misty replied, staring down at him, her face covered. "Didn't think you'd have so much left in you after that first load. Blue balls, huh?" She got up, began to head for the bathroom.

"Not anymore," Jason replied.


	3. Melissa

_**Three  
**-Melissa-_

_**Takes Place Between  
****Chapter 49 & 50**_

Trent was nervous. As he closed the door behind him, he saw that Melissa had already shed her shirt and was getting to work on her bra. He locked the door and shucked his own shirt. He felt very out of his element. Despite what he'd done with Misty and all his experience with Veronica, he still felt ultimately inexperienced when it came to women. He was afraid of disappointing Melissa, had no idea what she thought good sex counted as.

She was taking off her pants now, rolling them down her legs, revealing her smooth, pale skin. She was in excellent shape. Trent felt himself hardening as she hooked her thumbs in between her skin and the cloth of her panties. She seemed to notice his eyes on her then and she smirked.

"Like what you see?" she asked, slowly turning.

"Yeah," he managed, in the midst of getting his belt undone. Women had a way of distracting him like nothing else. She turned around completely, bent over slightly and began to gently roll her panties down. She moved achingly slow, exposing an inch of her smooth, tight ass at a time. Right as he was prepared to reach forward and just rip the damn things off, she finally let them drop the rest of the way. They hit the floor and she kicked them away, then she turned to face him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, raising her arms and doing a slow spin. Her skin had a healthy, pale glow and, except for a few scars, was mostly taut and unmarked. Her breasts, high and rounded, looked excellent. Trent knew that there were some men who wouldn't bother with anything less than a double-d cup, but he'd never been able to comprehend such a thought. He loved breasts, regardless of the size, and Melissa's c cups were absolutely beautiful. Her vagina must have been recently buzzed, for there was just a light dusting of dark stubble clustered around it. Her muscles showed nicely against her skin.

"Amazing," Trent managed. Melissa smirked and glanced down at his crotch. He'd managed to get his pants mostly undone and now his hard on, straining against his boxers, poked through.

"I suppose I could've guessed that...come on, killer, let's get this show on the road," she said, walking over to the bed and flopping back. Trent nodded and finished getting his pants and boxers off. He turned slightly, kicking them over to a corner, and Melissa made a noise of appreciation.

"Ooh...what's this? Turn around all the way, Trent." He did so, wondering at first what she was talking about, then remembering his tattoo. "Damn..." she murmured. "I've got to say, Trent, guys with ink get me wet. I don't know what it is...mmm, come here. Now." He obeyed, turning and hurrying over to the bed.

He settled in next to her and then let out a small noise of surprise as she pushed him over onto his back, got up on top of him and began kissing him passionately. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, twining them together and swapping saliva as she reached down in between them. He felt her grab his dick and began rubbing the tip in between the lips of her vagina. She began moaning, massaging her clit with it, and he felt himself pressing up against her in response. She smirked into the kiss and pulled back slightly.

"Not yet, naughty boy," she said. Abruptly, she slipped lithely down and before he could say anything, slipped his dick into her mouth. He groaned at the soft, wet warmth he found there as she began rapidly bobbing her head. He let out a long, low moan and laid his head back against the pillow, putting his hand on the back of her head. She kept going and then began to rub the head of it against the inside of her cheek.

Suddenly, almost as though by some unseen cue, she took his dick out of her mouth and laid down next to him.

"In," she said, demanding. Trent smiled and shifted position.

"Not yet," he replied as he got on top of her. She gave him a confused look, then smiled as he lowered his head towards her crouch. She gasped in pleasure as he spread the lips of her vagina, then began to massage her clit with the tip of his tongue. She bit her lip, letting out a long, wavering moan of pleasure.

"Yesssss..." she groaned. "It's been a l-long time since, oh God, since someone, uh!" She stopped speaking as he kept going, increasing the pressure and cadence of his tongue. He kept going, working for as long as his jaw could comfortably stand it, eventually using his entire tongue and his lower lip. She ran her hands across his freshly shaved head, thrusting her hips. Suddenly, she pushed his head back. He looked up at her curiously.

"Fuck me. Now." He smiled, happy to oblige. Trent repositioned himself, settling in between her long, beautiful legs, and slipped himself into the tightly-coiled wetness of her pussy. They both moaned in mutual pleasure as he entered her, pushing until he was all the way in. Trent lost himself in the pure, base pleasure of sex as he began to slide in and out of her, pounding her, relishing the wet sounds her vagina made.

He continued on like this, kissing her occasionally, feeling her hands on his back, her legs wrapping around him, keeping a steady rhythm as the pleasure swelled within him.

"Trent." He kept going, lost inside of her. "Trent." He began to register that she'd said something. "Trent!"

"Yeah?"

"I want it from behind."

"Alright." He pulled out of her and she hurriedly flipped over, getting on her hands and knees, presenting her ass to him. He slipped himself back in as quickly as he could, eager for more. He began pounding her from behind, being able to put more power into his thrusts now that he was on his knees. He grabbed her ass, smacking it once, then twice, harder, when she moaned in pleasure. He slipped his hands down to her smooth, well-rounded hips, then forward to cup her bouncing breasts as he continued slamming her.

He could feel his orgasm welling up within him, and the view of her perfect, round ass, pressed up against his hips, wasn't doing anything to help.

"Melissa, I'm gonna-"

"Do it!" she moaned. "I want you fill me up!" He let go, leaning forward, hunched over her, moaning as he felt his dick pulsing in synch with his orgasm. He thrust himself deep and hard into her, as far as he could, as he let the orgasm take over. When it was done, and his senses began to return to him, he gently pulled himself out and collapsed onto the bed next to her. She laid down flat on her stomach, turning her head to look at him.

"Good?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, that was great," she said. "It was a lot better than normal, actually. It's cause you ate me out. I've pretty much given up on getting foreplay whenever I do these things, but whatever, quickies can be great in the heat of the moment...I hope I'm not turning you off..."

"Hmm? No. I don't care if you've fucked other guys. But..." he yawned. "I'm really tired, how about sleep?"

"Sounds good to me."


	4. Linda

_**Four  
**-Linda-_

_**Takes Place Between  
****Chapter 66 & 67**_

Trent was nervous.

Then again, he always found himself nervous whenever he encountered these situations. He'd been attracted to Linda pretty much from the first time he'd seen her holographic image, and he'd been fantasizing about having sex with a female Spartan basically from the first time he'd heard about them. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something incredibly enticing about sex with a woman so much taller and stronger than you.

She was ahead of him now and he glanced down at her ass. Even armored, it looked good, as the suit she'd been given was form-fitting in some areas. He wondered if the design choice of showing off her ass had been her decision or someone else's. Probably hers, he couldn't imagine someone getting away with that if she didn't feel like having ass-hugging armor. They were in the dormitories now, walking quietly.

Trent found himself wondering about Spartans and sex. He'd always heard that Spartan-IIs had their sex drive deactivated, or at least under-developed. He'd never seen anything official about it, as there was really no need for it to be officially stated, but, well, here was a Spartan-II, offering sex. Was she just trying it out, or were the rumors false? Linda stopped suddenly and turned to face one of the doors.

She opened it up and they slipped in. A few moments were spent getting out of their armor, then their uniforms.

"We should shower," Linda said. She was just in her bra and panties now, and she looked _more_ intimating out of her armor, dressed like that. It was really obvious how much taller than him she was. Trent just nodded, willing to let her take control of the situation. She led him into the bathroom and turned on the shower, bringing it to a comfortable temperature and then shedding what little clothing she had on. Trent tossed his boxers aside and entered the shower with her. He stood there for a moment, admiring her.

Linda's body was a long, lithe tribute to physical fitness. She was tall and lean, with incredibly pale skin. Her muscles were well-defined against her skin without being bulky. He admired her slim thighs and bald vagina. Her breasts were round and high on her chest, and if he had to guess he'd put her bra size at B cup. Trent loved them no less than he did the others he'd come across. He just had time to get a good look at her naked, wet body before she suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. It was very rough and passionate.

Trent was caught off guard but tried to go with it, noting how she had to bend down to kiss him properly. There was something very brutal and basic in the way she kissed him, running her hands across his body. She eventually wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The shower poured on them as they embraced. Then, just as suddenly, she pulled back.

"I'm not very interested in foreplay," she said. "But I'll suck your dick if you want." Trent was again thrown off by her statements. They were so blunt and without passion, almost as though she were rehearsing from a script or following a set of instructions.

"Uh, okay, yeah, that'd be good." Linda nodded.

"We should get clean first. I don't really like the taste of sweat." Trent agreed and they spent a few minutes soaping down. Trent thought that if this were any other woman, they'd be soaping down _each other_, but Linda was all business. When they were clean and the suds were washed away, Linda dropped to her knees and hunched down, to get at the right angle. He could see how her height was going to be a bit of a difficulty for them.

She took his dick, hard and wet and ready, into her mouth and began bobbing her head rapidly, mechanically. Despite how let's-get-this-over-with Linda was being about the sex, the head she gave still felt great. Trent moaned and put one hand up on the wall, the other hand on the back of her head, admiring her short red hair and her green eyes, whenever she glanced up at him. She kept going, her head going up and down, her thin lips wrapped around his cock. Abruptly, she took it out and began licking it, first along the shaft, then the head.

He moaned her name several times, enjoying it, still having difficulty believing that his dick was getting sucked by a Spartan nearly twice his age. Again, just as suddenly, she stood back up.

"Let's get to the bed. Come on, I _really_ want to fuck you," she said, and a little bit of passion and need seemed to trickle into her voice. Trent nodded. They killed the water but didn't bother to dry off. Linda seemed suddenly desperate for sex. Once they were in the bedroom she all but threw Trent onto her bed. He flipped over just in to him for her to crawl onto the bed, on top of him. She settled over him, reached down between them and grasped his dick. She deftly lowered her hips and slipped him into her tight opening.

Trent moaned and reacted viscerally to the pleasure, finding his hips thrusting forward up into her, needing to go deeper into her pussy. Despite how blunt she was about everything, he found her very hot, and very wet. Linda moaned somewhere low in her throat as she began bouncing him him, sliding him in and out her.

"_Yessssss_," she groaned, opening and closing her fists in blind pleasure. "Oh my fucking _God_!" She kept going faster and harder, and Trent did everything he could to hold on to his orgasm. He had been getting frustrated about how quickly he seemed to let off with these new women. With Veronica, he'd been able to last twenty to thirty minutes regularly. He knew that it was mainly because he'd become used to sex with her, and these new experiences were so exhilarating, it was turning him on so much that it made him want to come faster.

It was almost doubly so for Linda. It almost felt like she was deigning to let him fuck her, that she should be having sex with better men than him, and she was doing him a huge favor. Almost like the cliched situation of the smoking hot cheerleader fucking the socially awkward nerd. That was how he felt. Trent watched her breasts bounce, watched the muscles in her thighs work as she rode his cock. Watched himself slide in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

"I want it from behind," she said suddenly. Trent began to reply, but she was already getting up off of him. He hurried to comply, praying that he could last longer. He was reasonably sure that she wouldn't like it if he let off too early. She got on her hands and knees, having to spread her knees out further than usual to bring her vagina to his level. But she was incredibly athletic and flexible. He gripped her firm, taut ass as he slipped back into her, eager to get back to it. The pleasure was immense as he drilled her tight pussy over and over again, slamming into her.

"Harder!" she screamed. "Come on, _really_ fuck me!" she yelled. He began going as hard as he could, his hips slamming into her ass. He gripped her thighs, his fingertips sinking in. He focused on staving off his orgasm, just going on as hard and as long as he could. Trent began to worry that maybe this was a mistake, he was never going to be able to satisfy her. She was a fucking _Spartan_. But he'd been through more difficult situations than this. He kept going, delaying his gratification, hoping to please her.

After another ten minutes of sex doggy-style, Linda suddenly demanded to switch positions. He pulled out and she flipped over onto her back, spreading her legs. He settled down on top of her, his face coming up to about her neck, and kept going, sliding back into her. He humped her for several more minutes before she demanded that he hold her legs up. Trent sat back up and slipped his arms beneath her thighs. He brought her legs up, putting her feet behind her ears and holding them, gripping her ankles. She screamed as he continued going.

"Yes!" she cried. "Oh _fuck_ yes! It's so_ deep_!" Trent stared into her striking green eyes and when he did was struck by how intensely full of emotions they seemed.

"Kiss me!" she snapped. She took over the job of holding her legs in place and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth, twining it with his own. When he pulled back, she gasped,

"Come, you can come in me." He nodded and found that he'd been repressing the urge for so long that it wasn't on tap. He had her put her legs down, then wrapped his arms around her in an embrace he'd learned that he loved, for all of the intimacy it seemed to offer. He slipped one arm between her back and the bed, gripping her firmly. With his other hand he gripped the back of her head. The effect wasn't quite as good as he wanted, due to the fact that he couldn't look directly into her eyes, but it was enough.

He kept going, making love to her for another thirty seconds before it happened. He began letting off in her, filling her up, and was surprised to find that she began to orgasm as well. He felt the muscles in her vagina begin to contract, constructing and squeezing his dick rhythmically, and he felt his thighs become wet with juices. She began moaning deep in her throat, grasping and almost tearing at his back in blind pleasure.

When they were both finished, he collapsed on top of her, unable to even pull out, so exhausted was he by the sex. They laid there, entwined and drenched in sweat, their chests heaving, before he finally pulled out and slipped onto his side.

"You're a squinter," was the first thing he said, glancing down at the bedsheets in between her thighs. They were dark and wet. She nodded, already her breathing was back under control.

"Yeah, I've found that out. Not sure if it's a Spartan thing, but I can mostly control when I orgasm," she replied. "I like to time it with my partner's." Now that the sex had been had, Trent found himself wanting to ask questions.

"You know, I'd heard that Spartan-IIs don't have a sex drive. What's up with that?" Linda smiled, briefly.

"We had ours suppressed, is the thing. Doctor Halsey thought it'd be best. And she was right, of course. But now that the war's over..." she shrugged. "Part of my deal with Childs for joining up with his Survivor thing was that he re-engage my sex drive, bring it back up to speed. You know? Having sex is something I've always wanted to try, but I knew I couldn't _enjoy_ it if I didn't have my drive. So they did some surgery, I took some hormones...now I'm catching up on all the sex I missed out. I gotta say, it's been fun."

"Cool," Trent replied. Linda hesitated.

"So, is this the part where you call me a whore?" she asked. Trent wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"What? Why would I do that?" Linda shrugged, her defenses sliding back down.

"It's just what happens. Whenever a guy I sleep with finds out that I've slept with other guys, that, in fact, I'm on something of a sexual bender, he usually gets mad. Calls me a slut or a whore or whatever."

"Why!? That's fucking stupid. And what difference does it make? It's not like it interferes in the sex, and it's not like he hasn't fucked other women."

"It's a man's world, even now," Linda replied with a casual shrug. "If a guy gets laid, then it's backslaps and cheers all around. If a woman does, it's slut-shaming all around. It's bullshit but whatever." Trent sighed.

"Slut-shaming is bullshit. I get the feeling that it all originates from jealousy. I dunno, I'd never do that. Fuck, _especially_ after a girl had just let me enjoy the pleasure of sex with her." Linda smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks, Trent. You're a nice guy. And a good fuck. I'd like to do it again sometime." Trent laughed.

"I would, too, but...my abs are killing me now. I'm in shape but..._man_ have you got stamina. We were at it for like forty five minutes. Also...there was something I was curious about. Being so much taller than me, and bigger, I guess, I thought that your pussy would be...I dunno...bigger?" He chuckled nervously. "You know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah, I think all the guys I sleep with worry about that. But no. I'm pretty tight, mainly because I spent most of my life never fucking, and because I'm incredibly fit. The vagina _does_ have muscles. You stay in good shape, you stay tight," she replied. They both fell silent, and stayed that way for a few more moments before Linda started speaking again.

"I'm sorry if I seemed...bossy, during. And if I seemed without much emotion. I...well, all I really know is killing Covenant, and war. I'm not very good at social interaction, and I've got basically no experience with sex, save for the past few months. You might think the term 'sexual bender' would entail a _lot_ of sex over a three month period, but...well, to tell you the truth, you're the eighth guy I've been with. I just...I _really_ want sex. This procedure has left me very horny, I just don't know how to, you know, get it, without being really blunt." She was playing with the blankets, not meeting his eyes. Trent found it cute.

"It's alright. It kind of threw me off but...I don't regret this. Not at all. And I really would like to do it again. We'll probably have a day or two off...I could spend the night here, if you'd have me." Linda looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Excellent...but we _will_ have to change the sheets."


	5. Kiza

_**Five  
**-Kiza-_

_**Takes Place During  
**__**Chapter 8**_

Trent felt awkward, but also intensely aroused. Kiza was holding his hand in hers and he found that, besides being a little rough, it was very warm and comfortable. She had laced their fingers, though his hand had nearly been swallowed up by her larger one. As he looked over at her while they walked down the brightly lit corridors of the ship, he realized that she had to be at least eight feet tall. Sleeping with Linda had been one thing but this...

It was crazy. But a good, sexy kind of crazy. Trent found himself remembering a thought he'd had a long time ago, lying in his bunk not long into his military career. He'd been lonely and inexplicably very horny, and his mind had wandered through a cadre of women he remembered, and then he suddenly thought about the Elites. He remembered wondering if they had females, figured they must, and wondered what they looked like.

Whatever he'd come up with, he remembered it not being very attractive. Trent looked at Kiza again and this time she looked back and smiled at him. He wanted to kiss her but knew it just wouldn't work, so instead he leaned up as they came to stop in front of their quarters and kissed her on one of her mandibles. She looked at him, somewhat startled, then smiled again.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "That is a...human sign of affection, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Usually it's on the lips, but..." he shrugged. Kiza smiled at him again and opened the door. They came in and he looked around. He'd never really had a good chance to see any of Enzo's quarters. Now that he was here, he noticed how much bigger everything seemed. The chairs, the bed, even the ceiling was higher. But not all that much different from his own quarters. One room, with a bathroom at the back. A huge bed, bigger than a king size, dominated the center of the room. The quarters had a lived in look.

Kiza locked the door behind him and began to get undressed. Trent swallowed nervously and took off his shirt. He found himself staring at her, wondering how she would look. Her skin had a purple-gray texture and he wondered if it would have the same roughness as her hands. But, he realized, it might not. Soldier's hands just tended to get callused. She saw him watching and her smile returned.

She faced him and took off the rough Elite equivalent of a sports bra. When she tossed it aside, it loosed her tremendous breasts. Trent had always thought that her breasts were of an average size for an Elite female, and it was likely they were. They didn't seem to stand out ridiculously, but they were definitely there to be noticed. However, one thing he had never quite taken into consideration, for some reason, was that Kiza was fucking eight feet tall.

Her breasts were _huge_. He tried to place a cup size or measurement to them but his sex-addled mind was too far gone to even guess. They were just very big. She smiled at him and made them bounce.

"Do you like them?" she asked, giggling a little. He nodded dumbly, fumbling with his pants. He noticed she had nipples, just a shade darker than the skin of her breasts. She turned then, and he began almost instantly frustrated. But she was pulling down her pants, finishing getting undressed. She exposed her large, round ass to him. Her broad, rounded hips and her thick thighs, powerful with muscle.

"You have an extraordinary body," Trent heard himself saying. Kiza turned around and he saw her pussy. It was perfectly smooth and bald, set nicely in between her wonderful thighs. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I can say the same about you," she said. "You are in exquisite shape."

"Thanks, I've been working out," he said lamely, then his pants, unbelted but forgotten, finally gave up the ghost and collapsed to pool around his ankles. He kicked them dumbly away, then took off his boxers. Kiza took his hand again and led him over to the bed. They laid down side by side and Trent still felt in a daze.

"So, um...man, I just realized we can't make out. That's usually how I kick these things off..." he said, trailing off. Kiza reached over, gripped his wrist firmly and brought his hand over, laying it flat against her bare breast. He groaned and almost automatically began squeezing it, groping it, feeling it give gently. It was not rough but very smooth, and he could feel the soft pebble her of nipple pressing into his palm.

He reached over with his other hand and began groping her other breast. They were wonderful, huge and he couldn't even get them entirely in hand. They were firm, but pliable, giving comfortably with each squeeze. Trent felt dumb again, reduced once more to that of a teenager doing this for the first time. Kiza seemed fine with this, smiling at him and laughing occasionally, but it was a good-natured laughter.

Finally, he let go of her breast with one hand and reached behind her, scooting closer. He first groped her hip, running his hand over it, then her thigh, then her ass. She reached down between them and began to gently tease his cock, running a finger along the bottom. He groaned and twitched involuntarily.

"You're very sensitive," she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," he replied thickly. He was nearly overwhelmed by the urge to kiss her again and instead leaned forward and down, kissing her breast. She moaned in quiet pleasure.

"I bet you're confused," she murmured as he began licking along her large breasts. "The nipples," she said.

"Not entirely," he replied vaguely. What was she talking about? The finer points of Elite-Human physiological differences and similarities weren't important to him at the moment. He was lost in her chest, but she kept talking anyway.

"I've done a little research. Human women have nipples so that they can feed their young. We do it the same way, and though we don't have lips, we operate in a somewhat similar way..." she said. Trent got the vague impression that she was headed somewhere with that, but then she let out a real moan of pleasure as his tongue snaked wetly across her nipple, then he began to suck on it. Was this her way of asking for it?

He didn't care. He kept sucking on her tits for several minutes, alternating between them as he massaged and groped and kneaded the flesh of her big, smooth ass. She kept rubbing his cock, sometimes sliding her hand up and down it, sometimes teasing the really sensitive parts. Finally, she shifted and he pulled his head up.

"Let me suck your dick," she said. Trent blinked in surprise. He had been thinking that there'd just be more touching like this, then they'd get to it. Because of some key differences in her body, the sexual ritual had been thrown all out of whack. But could she suck it? He looked at the four mandibles that made up her mouth, and they had teeth, and he was suddenly nervous. Kiza seemed to notice this and sat up, grinning at him.

"You can relax, Trent. I'm skilled at sucking dick. I've done it a lot for Enzo. Elite men get their dicks sucked. Will you trust me to show you?" she asked. He hesitated only once, then he nodded.

"Good. Lay on your back. Relax." He did and she moved into position. Trent swallowed, nervous and excited. She was huge, not just eight feet tall but broad, too, even though she had a lithe build for an Elite. She crouched over him, her head hovering over his crotch. She smiled at him once, catching his eyes with hers, then lowering her head. At first, he felt her breath, hot and almost panting, across his dick.

Despite his nervousness, he was still rock hard, probably harder than he'd been in a long time. Whenever he fucked a woman, he basically knew what he was getting. The closest he'd come to something like this was with Linda, but even then she'd been fundamentally human. This was completely new, and very exciting.

He watched interestedly as she spread her mandibles, spread them wider than he thought was comfortable, and then lowered her head further. She gently gripped his cock with her hand, and it nearly disappeared into her broad grasp. Trent was big, he knew he was bigger than average, no monster porn cock, though, just bigger than average, but even that was barely enough to show in her hand.

Then she fed the head of his dick into her throat hole and let go and kept lowering her head until she was nearly to the base of it. Trent gasped in pure pleasure as she accepted his length all the way into the sweet, soft, heated wetness of her mouth. Her _throat_. Trent realized, all at once, that Elite girls put Human girls to shame on deep-throating.

Kiza made a sound, something like pleasure, and began to slide her head up and down. She was slick and so hot inside and somehow she was pulling on his cock with the muscles in her throat. Trent could hardly believe how good it felt. He felt like he was burning up in ecstasy. Kiza began to go faster, and it felt, almost impossibly, like she was jerking him off _and_ sucking him off at the same time. She placed a hand on either side of him to hold herself up and kept going, even faster now, and he groaned, clutching blindly at the blankets.

"Kiza..." he moaned, lost in a sea of primal pleasure. "Kiza...you have to..." He could hardly articulate what he needed to, he almost didn't want to. "Kiza...please...if you don't stop I'm gonna-" Too late.

He cried out as he began to let off. Kiza didn't stop, she kept going. He moaned her name blindly, lost completely in the orgasm as he shot his load down her throat, and she kept sucking until he was dry. When it had stopped coming out, gently, she'd extracted him from her throat-hole and looked up at him, smiling.

"I told you you could trust me," she said.

Then she got up and crossed the room. Trent felt dizzy but still stared at her huge, round ass as she walked into the bathroom. She gargled with something and spat twice, then came back to him. Trent felt sure that he had never had such a full-blown orgasm. Except for maybe the first time he'd fucked Lindsay without a condom. Then it had felt like his load was infinite and he'd never stop, but he finally had.

It had been like that. Kiza had sucked it all out and swallowed his entire load. She laid down next to him and ran a single claw across his chest, which was sweaty and still heaving slightly.

"I'm sorry," he managed.

"Why?" Kiza asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I've usually got better control than that. I...don't think I've ever blown off early," he said. Kiza looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, I came and you swallowed it all."

"Yes..."

"Well, I mean, how it usually goes is my girl sucks me for like a few minutes, then we fuck, then it happens."

"Oh..." Kiza murmured. "That's weird. That seems like less pleasure...usually for me and Enzo, he goes in my mouth, then he goes in my vagina. Twice," she said.

"Is that common for most Elites?" he asked. Kiza nodded. "Well, it's not really for humans," he said.

"Why not?"

"Usually when a guy lets off, he's done for a while. I guess I might be overreacting, I mean, I'm sure I'll be good to go again pretty soon. It's just...it's a cultural thing." Kiza reached down and ran her finger gently against his dick.

"Looks like you're ready now," she said, and he realized he was hard again, really hard, his dick still coated in her saliva. "Will you make love to me now?" she asked.

"Yes," Trent said. "Do you want me to do anything to you? I mean, you did such a good job on me..." But Kiza was shaking her head.

"I've done a little bit of research on Human mating rituals. We don't require as much...preparation, as your females seem to. You can just put it in and go," she explained. That was fine by Trent. She laid on her back and spread her legs. Trent briefly considered another position, but figured this would probably be the best. He settled himself on top of her, in between her thick thighs, and found that his head only came up to her breasts. He had almost put himself inside of her when an unfortunate thought occurred to him and he hesitated.

"Uh..." Kiza glanced down at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"So, like...there's no way I'm even close to the same size as a regular Elite guy...I mean, will I even be able to pleasure you?" he asked. Kiza laughed.

"I had read that Human men were obsessively paranoid over penis-size...you don't need to worry about that, Trent. Our vaginas are...adaptive. It will conform to your size. _Trust_ me, Trent. And fuck me," she said, sounding impatient now. Trent shrugged and slipped it into her. She gasped and then moaned. So did he.

He began sliding in and out of her, holding himself up and staring at her huge tits as they bounced and swayed while he began fucking her. Kiza groaned as she took his dick and he found out immediately that she was right. He felt the muscles in her hot, wet pussy tightening around his cock. He went harder and faster, making her breasts bounce more. She cried out his name several times and she seemed to be getting even hotter and wetter.

Trent became amazed by how snug of a fit it was. Her pussy seemed to be clinging to him, squeezing him almost, _massaging_ him even. At one point, he'd slipped out of her, only it hadn't slipped out, it had _popped _out. The suction was so tight that it made an audible popping noise. He'd eagerly put it back in and kept going.

Just as Trent was beginning to worry that she wasn't going to orgasm, that _he_ was going to, and he was wondering if Elite girls even did that, she cried out suddenly and a wave of noticeably hotter juices escaped the tight seal of their copulation. They sprayed her thighs and his, and then he couldn't hold on anymore.

Trent came, his dick pulsing violently, and he made an inarticulate noise of pleasure as he collapsed on top of her, having held himself up the entire time. He rested his head on her enormous breasts as he filled her with his seed. It came to him suddenly again, clearly, that he was having unprotected sex with an alien and that made him let off even harder it seemed. Despite how much the first load had released, this one seemed to release more.

When he was finished, he carefully picked himself up and pulled himself out. Some of his seed dribbled out after his cock had popped out again. He collapsed next to her on the bed and threw an arm over her stomach.

"Thank you, Kiza," he breathed. "Thank you, so much." She reached over and laid a sweaty hand on his face.

"Thank _you_, and you're welcome," she said.

They laid there together for a long time.


	6. Jennifer & Nadia

_**Six  
**-Jennifer & Nadia-_

_**Takes Place Between  
**__**Chapters 17 & 18**_

Trent was ready for sex. How long had it been since his last romp? It feel like ages, but he knew that it had been less than a week, and with Kiza at that. As he moved through the corridors of the _Deathstalker,_ he considered hitting her up for another fuck session, but thought that maybe she'd be busy with Enzo. Plus, he didn't exactly want it to become a regular thing. When your best friend shared his girlfriend with you, you should be glad that it had happened at all. No, there was another woman he'd set his sights on.

Jennifer seemed to be...interesting. And approachable. It struck Trent as he made for the bridge that he was getting ready to go proposition a woman for sex. Even a year ago he wouldn't have even considered it. He'd always been pretty awkward with women, and even though Veronica and...everyone after Veronica had boosted his courage, it still seemed like something out of character for him to do. But, well, he liked sex, a lot. There were very few things as good as sex. Maybe even nothing. So, it seemed worth it.

He came onto the bridge and could tell right away that both Nadia and Jennifer had been talking about something. And from the way they immediately shut up, he thought it might have been him. Or probably someone else onboard.

"Hey," Jennifer said.

"Hey, Jennifer..." Trent replied. He was suddenly uncertain of how he was going to phrase this. Jennifer and Nadia were looking at him expectantly. Nadia being there made it all the more uncomfortable.

"So...you want something?" Jennifer asked. Tense anticipation hung on the air. _Fuck it_, he thought, throwing caution to the wind.

"Want to join me in my quarters?" he asked. Jennifer raised her eyebrows, then a smile, seemingly involuntarily, crept across her face.

"If you were any other guy, I'd probably break your nose. But...yeah, I would, actually. Hold on, let me set this bitch on autopilot," she replied. Trent felt an immense relief flood through him. He hadn't been rejected, this wouldn't get awkward, and he was going to get some sex. Jennifer spun around, her fingers flew over the keyboards, then she spun back around and stood up. As he and Jennifer prepared to leave the bridge, Nadia spoke up.

"Can...can I come?" she asked. Trent blinked in genuine surprise. If he was being honest with himself, he was more attracted to Nadia than he was to Jennifer. Redheads beat brunettes, plain and simple. But Jennifer had seemed a lot more willing and open-minded. It was Jennifer who beat him to the punch with a respond.

"I'll make sure you do," she said. Nadia hesitated for a moment, then blushed fiercely and stood up.

"I'd like that," she said, a little hesitantly.

Holding both Jennifer's and Nadia's hand, Trent made his way back to his quarters.

* * *

Almost as soon as they got the door shut and locked, Jennifer was all business. She practically shoved both Trent and Nadia back on the bed, then shed her shirt, bra and cargo pants with an almost disturbing dexterity. She crawled on top of Trent and began making out with him, shoving her tongue in his mouth, grabbing his wrists and placing them on her breasts. He squeezed, practically involuntarily and groaned.

She broke away briefly and looked at Nadia.

"Come on, red. Get those tits out. What are you, a d cup?" she asked. Nadia took off her shirt and began to unhook her bra.

"Double d," she replied, a little awkwardly. As soon as they were free, Trent glanced over and took in their pale beauty.

"Oh, these are beautiful," Jennifer whispered. "Make out," she said sharply, then leaned forward and began to kiss and fondle Nadia's breasts. She moaned a little, then Trent leaned over, cupped his hand over the back of her neck and began making out with her. She was a little hesitant at first, or perhaps distracted, but then she got into it, slipping her tongue in and swapping saliva. By the time Jennifer came back up, she had Nadia's pants and panties off.

"Wow, you are really good at this," Trent murmured, staring at Nadia's thick pale thighs.

"Fucking A straight I am," Jennifer replied. She slipped off her own panties and laid back down next to Trent. He spent a few moments taking turns making out with them, switching between Nadia on his left and Jennifer on his right. He ran his hands over their bodies, touching them in all the places he wasn't supposed to. Before long, Jennifer and Nadia slipped lower, working at his pants. Trent took off his shirt and kicked off his boots. Before long, they had his pants and boxers off, tossing them somewhere else in the room.

He groaned as they both began licking his cock, running their tongues up and down it, sliding them across its head.

"Suck on it," he managed. Jennifer chuckled and slipped it into her mouth, bobbing her head expertly. After a few seconds, she took it out and passed it to Nadia, who slipped it into her own without hesitation. Whatever awkwardness she'd come in with was gone now. They kept going like that for a few moments before they straightened up.

"I've got an idea..." Jennifer said. "Nadia, lay down on your back...hope this bed is long enough. Yeah, up there, close as you can get to the headboard."

"What's your idea?" Trent asked.

"Just get behind me and pound," she replied as she got onto her hands and knees in between Nadia's legs. Trent realized he liked where this was going very much. He positioned himself behind Jennifer and slipped inside of her, placing his hands on her tight, slender ass. She moaned as she leaned down and began eating out Nadia, who cried out in shocked pleasure and gripped the blanket beneath her.

Trent leaned forward, sliding his hands up under Jennifer and gripping her breasts as he continued fucking her from behind. She cried out, the sound muffled, her face lost in between Nadia's thick pale thighs.

"Hey, could you guys switch?" Trent asked after a moment.

"Yeah, sure," Jennifer replied. He pulled out of her and waited impatiently for her to lie down and Nadia to get on her hands and knees.

"Sorry if I'm not too good at this, I've never gone down on a girl," Nadia said. She moaned as Trent slipped into her. He echoed her and leaned forward, running his hands over her as he began sliding in and out of her.

"You're a girl, just...you'll pick it up," Jennifer said a little impatiently. Nadia nodded, leaned down and got to work. Trent touched Nadia all over. Some part of him felt that this likely might not be a repeat scenario, that while Nadia was enjoying herself now, she'd likely write it off later as an 'experiment' and be too shy to do it again. He squeezed her thick, pale, padded ass and ran his hands over her hips.

"Oh, God...see I told you," Jennifer moaned, running her hands through Nadia's hair, pressing her head back into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. Nadia moaned in respond as Trent went deeper into her. He slid his hands up and cupped her wonderful breasts, massaging them, feeling the press of her nipples into his palm. He kept going for a little while longer before a new idea struck him.

"Hey, girls, rearrangement," he managed, nearly breathless now.

"Okay, what's up?" Jennifer replied. Nadia pulled her head from Jennifer's crotch.

"I think the bed's wide enough..." Trent replied, pulling out. He stood up beside the bed. "Jennifer, lie on your back but width-wise across the bed...yeah. Okay, Nadia, get on top of her...oh, perfect. Here, scoot a little closer to the edge..."

Jennifer had her legs dangling over the side of the bed, spread wide. Nadia was on her hands and knees, on top of Jennifer. Trent got up close to them. Now the both of their vaginas were close, nearly touching, at perfect angles. He stared by fucking Jennifer, resting his hands on Nadia's ass. Jennifer started moaning, reached up, grabbed Nadia and began making out with her. After a little bit he pulled out and started pounding Nadia.

It wasn't long before the effect of switching back and forth between fucking two different women and watching them make out at the same time began to take its toll on Trent. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Shit, ah...I kinda need to finish but I'm not sure who to finish in..." he said.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea, just hold onto it, pull out and step back," Jennifer said. "Nadia, up and off."

Trent stepped back and both women got off the bed. They got down on their knees and took turns sucking him off again.

"Just go on both our faces," Jennifer said when Nadia was blowing him. "You cool with that, red?" she asked. Nadia passed it back to Jennifer.

"Yeah...I guess so. Sure," she replied, looking up at Trent, her face flushed. Jennifer kept going and Trent rested his hand on the back of her head, pushing himself deeper into her warm, wet mouth. He could feel her tongue working as she bobbed her head.

"Going!" he managed. Jennifer pulled his dick out of her mouth and began rapidly jerking him off. He groaned as he started letting off, watching as Jennifer moved it back and forth, spraying his seed across both their faces. Nadia closed her eyes and Jennifer opened her mouth. Trent kept going until he was finished, his dick jerking rhythmically, each pulse a fresh spray of seed to coat willing flesh.

By the time he was finished, Trent's legs were weak. He sat down heavily on the bed while the girls stood, went to the bathroom and began washing their faces off.

"Damn," Jennifer said, "blue balls or something? That was a huge load."

"Yeah, it's fucking everywhere," Nadia replied.

"Sorry, girls. I guess it's been kind of a stressful week," Trent replied, flopping back on the bed.

"I'm not complaining..." Jennifer replied. They finished up and came back into the room. Jennifer crawled across him and laid down. Nadia stood, hesitating.

"Should I go, or..."

"It'd be nice if you could stay," Trent replied. "This bed's big enough for three of us to sleep in," he replied.

"Yes, stay," Jennifer added. Nadia shrugged, then yawned as she began to lay down. They slipped beneath the blankets and began to drift off.


	7. Jennifer & Kiza

_**Seven  
**-Jennifer & Kiza-_

_**Takes Place During  
**__**Chapter 31**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"That must be her...why are you getting naked?" Trent asked, glancing back into their bedroom. His heart was beginning to race. The sex with Kiza last time had been...incredible. The best of his life, honestly. And now his girlfriend was about to watch him fuck an alien and get the best sex of his life again.

"Why not?" Jennifer replied with a shrug, taking her belt off. Her pants pooled around her ankles. She kicked them away, naked now.

"Remind me why you don't wear panties," Trent said, heading for the door.

"Because it's more comfortable. And you like it. Don't pretend like you don't," Jennifer replied. Trent laughed and opened the door. Kiza stood there, waiting in the corridor, looking at ease. She smiled in that strange way that Elites did when she saw Trent.

"I'm very glad we could do this again," she said, coming in. Trent shut and locked the door behind her.

"I am too, believe me. Did Enzo tell you about Jennifer?" he asked.

"Yes. He said she wanted to watch. I'm okay with this."

"Damn well better be!" Jennifer called from the bedroom.

"Hello, Jennifer," Kiza said, heading for the bed. Trent followed her in and watched as she began shedding her clothing. Trent started to strip and watched as Kiza freed her breasts, tossing her bra aside.

"Holy shit!" Jennifer cried. "Those are the biggest, most beautiful tits I have ever seen in my life." Kiza laughed as she began taking her pants off.

"Well, thank you," she replied.

"They are something wonderful, aren't they?" Trent asked. He tossed his shirt aside and kicked off his boots, then began undoing his pants.

"Yes..." Jennifer replied dreamily.

"You know, there's been something I've been meaning to question you about, Jennifer," Kiza said, now standing in nothing but her panties. Jennifer seemed fixated on her breasts, staring intently at them.

"Yeah?"

"I've come to understand that at one point you were in a relationship with another female. While I can understand the emotional part of the relationship, I'm afraid I don't understand how it could work sexually. How did you make it work?"

"Oh, you know...scissoring, strap-ons, vibrators, oral...Oh. My. _God_," Jennifer replied, breaking off suddenly.

"What?" Kiza and Trent replied at the same time.

"I just realized...you've never been eaten out."

"Eaten out?"

"By a guy Elite to be sure but...Trent, did you?"

"No. She said she didn't really need much preparation, less than Human girls..." Jennifer laughed and rolled her eyes.

"That's just because she's never been eaten out before," she replied, walking closer to the bed.

"What's she talking about?" Kiza asked.

"Lay down on your back Kiza and I'll show you what you've been missing out on." Kiza glanced uncertainly at Trent, who just smiled.

"Trust her in the same way you asked me to trust you when you blew me," he said. Kiza smiled and nodded then, shedding her panties and lying down on the bed. She settled onto her back and spread her long legs.

"Oh, that is beautiful," Jennifer whispered, getting into position and sliding her hands along Kiza's thick, immense thighs. Trent finished getting undressed, then moved into a better position to watch the events. Kiza was staring down at Jennifer, watching her interestedly as she spread the lips of her pussy.

"Good, you've got a clit, too. I was wondering...now, Kiza, here's what a species with a tongue can do. Also, please do not crush my puny human head between your...wonderfully shaped and no doubt powerful thighs."

Jennifer dipped her head and Kiza gasped in sudden and immense pleasure. Trent watched in something like awe as Jennifer began eating Kiza out. Kiza was moaning loudly, twitching spasmodically on the bed, fighting to control herself. Jennifer kept going, running her tongue all along Kiza's pussy for several moments before she began massaging her clit with the tip of her tongue. Kiza let out a long, loud cry of pleasure.

Jennifer kept going for several more minutes before coming back up. Kiza was left breathless, trying to get herself back under control.

"Oh, man. Sorry I can't last longer. My jaw got tired. I'm out of practice eating pussy," she said, popping her neck and straightening back up.

"No, that is quite alright...I...wow. That was possibly the most incredible pleasure of my life. I...oh wow," Kiza replied in between deep breaths.

"Heh, I still got it. Okay, Trent," Jennifer said getting off the bed. "You can fuck her now. I really want to see this."

"Happy to," Trent replied. He got into bed with Kiza and running his hands over her immense breasts and thighs.

"Would you like me to pleasure you?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm pretty fucking horny...I'd like to fuck you now, if you wouldn't mind," he replied.

"Oh, not at all. Would you like the same arrangement as last time?"

"Actually...I'd kind of like to fuck you from behind. Do you ever do it on your hands and knees?"

"Oh, yes. Often. Here..." Kiza rolled over and got up, propping herself up on her hands and knees. She lowered herself to make sure Trent had comfortable access, spreading her knees an impressive width apart. He got on his knees behind her, staring at her huge, round ass and her glistening pussy.

"Wow, you are very flexible..." Trent said as he moved into position. He slipped it inside her waiting vagina and groaned as he felt the muscles contracting and tightening to conform to his length and width. He started fucking her and she responded immediately, shuddering and moaning in deep pleasure. He groaned and leaned forward as her pussy finished tightening around him, making the drag on his dick incredibly.

"Holy fucking shit, this is hot," Jennifer said. Trent glanced over at her and realized she'd began touching herself, her hand in between her slim thighs, working gently. "Don't stop," she whispered when she noticed him. "Keep going. Harder."

"Yes!" Kiza moaned. "Harder!"

Trent really stared fucking her, remembering that this was an Elite and she needed to be fucked really hard. The sound of his hips slapping against her ass filled the room and Jennifer let out a low moan, two of her fingers now inside of her.

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck, Kiza," Trent groaned. "Shit, this feels too good, I think I'm going to fucking let off."

"It's okay. You can do it. I know we'll be able to do it again in the near future, since I'm here for the night," Kiza gasped.

"Fucking awesome," Trent replied. He let go and immediately felt his dick began throbbing thickly, shooting off a huge load into Kiza's pussy. He could feel her muscles responding, contracting further, milking him dry.

"Yes!" Kiza cried.

"Fucking...God..." Jennifer groaned from her place across the room. Trent finished up and gently extracted himself from Kiza's incredibly tight pussy. She let herself fall forward and Trent collapsed beside her. Jennifer came over and laid on Kiza's other side, letting an arm and a leg drape over her panting form.

"I am very glad we did this," Kiza said.

"So am I," Jennifer replied.

"We all are," Trent said.

They continued laying there, recuperating for the next round.


End file.
